Silver Lining
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Everyone is against Erin since her reappearance to the BAU...with only Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia on her side, can she regain the trust of her other colleagues. For JadedSapphireRose.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is dedicated to JadedSapphireRose who requested a Hotch/Erin pairing. Sorry it's a little late sweetie, enjoy.**

…

**Criminal Minds**

**Hotch/Erin**

**Silver Lining**

…

It had been just a little over 2 months since Section Chief Erin Strauss had made her dramatic return to the BAU, she'd just assumed that when she returned that she'd be welcomed back with open arms but she couldn't have been more wrong. She knew there would be some hurt feelings, a little anger but complete avoidance….she hadn't expected. Aside from Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia, nobody else would utter a single word in her presence. Her Family were furious for what she'd done, her eldest Daughter refused to see her.

"Erin….."

She looked up to see Aaron standing in her doorway, she quickly wiped away the few stray tears that had escaped before forcing a smile.

"Agent Hotchner, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see how you are. It's been a few weeks."

"Yes well, I thought it might best if I stayed hidden in my office for a while, given the way the Team feel about me right now."

"Erin, hiding isn't the way to deal with them. You need to stand tall..stand proud."

"I betrayed them all, Dave took extended leave for god sake. He won't even pick up the phone, he wants nothing more to do with me and my Children….I've never seen them so upset. Faking my death just gave Michael my Ex, extra ammunition against me. You and Penelope are the only two who will talk to me."

…

Aaron came further into the room as Erin's tears began again, he moved to put his arms around her as she fell against his chest totally distraught.

"Erin, you must have known it wouldn't be easy."

"But this bad, it didn't take them as long as this to forgive Emily."

"But it did hurt them, what Emily did and you knew that. Too have you do the exact same thing, knowing what they went through the first time…it really hit a nerve with them. They will forgive you in time but until then, you just have to try and carry on with life."

"That's easier said than done." She sniffed.

"Come on, let me take you home Erin."

"You don't have to do t….."

"I insist, come on."

Erin grabbed her belongings and allowed Aaron to escort her from the building. They ran into Penelope as they were heading to the elevator.

"Oh, hey you two. You off home?" She asked.

"I'm driving Erin home, I think she's had enough for one day."

"Oh, okay. Could I have a quick word with her alone before you go?"

"Sure, Erin…I'll be downstairs okay."

"I won't be long."

They waited for Aaron to leave before Penelope suddenly brought Erin in to a hug.

"Oh my…" Erin smiled, surprised by the gesture.

"Oh hunni, I just want you to know that things will get better I promise."

"You can't promise that Ms Garcia."

"Hey, after what we've all been through….it's Penelope now."

"Okay Penelope….I know you're only trying to make me feel better but I really don't see how things can get better. I've been thinking a lot lately and I think it might be for the best if I resign as Section Chief."

"What….no you can't. Erin we need you, the Team need you."

"The Team, they don't feel anything for me anymore. Any bridges I was able to build had been well and truly burned now."

"Please think about it some more okay, don't go making any rash decisions. Please Erin."

"Alright, I'll think about it. I should go, Agent Hotchner is waiting for me."

"Okay…goodnight sugar."

Penelope quickly hugged her one last time before rushing back to her office. Erin made her way down in the elevator to find Aaron waiting by the car for her.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Fine, everything's fine." She smiled.

…

Alex, JJ, Reid and Morgan were all sitting in the bullpen when Penelope came striding through.

"Where's Rossi….?"

"Erm, he's not here yet. I left him a message like you said, whether he comes or not." JJ smiled.

"Well he'd better tu….."

She turned when she heard the doors opening and Dave Rossi came storming through, a look of thunder displayed on his face.

"What the hell's going on, I was just about to catch a flight."

"Well my Italian stallion, you're little holiday will just have to wait…sit?"

"What the….."

"I SAID SIT."

Dave took a seat next to Reid, as the others looked on.

"What's up with you Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, concerned.

"We need to talk, seriously talk."

"About what Garcia?" JJ asked.

"Erin…."

"Well in that case."

"Rossi…you so much as move and I'll break your fingers."

"No offence Penelope but I think we're all on the same page where Strauss is concerned."

"Then find a different page, that Woman is a total wreck right now. You think it was easy for her to come back after what happened. She did it for us."

"How do you figure that one?" Alex asked.

"If he couldn't get Erin then he'd have come after us, by faking her own death she made sure that we were left unharmed, even you Alex…despite the way you've behaved towards her since you arrived."

"She made us believe she'd died Baby Girl, just like….."

"I know, just like Emily but you all forgave her, so you should be able to forgive Erin."

"Penelope we…."

"Put it this way, if you lot don't come in here tomorrow morning with so much as an apology for Erin then as far as I'm concerned….our friendship is effectively over and I'll be putting in for a transfer."

"Baby Girl we…."

"I will not work with a Team who are incapable of forgiveness, I won't. I'll leave you with that thought and hopefully, I'll see you in the morning."

They all watched as Penelope walked away, they sat in silence for a few minutes…nobody willing to speak first.

"I don't think I've ever seen Garcia that mad at us before." JJ said.

"She's pretty angry." Alex added.

"Well can you blame her, Penelope's right. We've all treated Strauss badly. Especially you Rossi, I mean the minute Strauss came back, you dropped her."

"If you're asking me to get back with Erin then I can't do that."

"I don't think anyone's suggesting that Rossi, just talk to her."

"Yeah okay."

…

Aaron and Erin entered her house and he followed her through to the sitting room. She flicked the switch and dumped her belongings on the floor beside the sofa before turning to Aaron.

"Thank you for bringing me home Agent Hotchner, I appreciate it." She smiled.

"It was no trouble really."

"Would you like a drink, I'm afraid it's only tea or coffee these days."

"Coffee's fine Erin."

Aaron sat waiting for Erin to make the coffee when he heard a loud crash. He was on his feet in seconds and at her side.

"Erin…."

"It's okay, I just dropped a cup. It's nothing…it was…."

She broke down in tears for a second time that day, he moved to bring her into his arms, her head came to rest on his shoulders until her tears subsided. He pulled back as she looked up at him, he gently brushed the tears from her cheek as he offered her a soft smile. For the first time since knowing her, he looked into her soft green eyes and suddenly realised how beautiful she was. Before he could stop himself, he felt himself leaning in and covering her lips with his own. She let out a small gasp of surprise before she found herself reciprocating the kiss.

"That was inappropriate of me Erin, I'm so very sorry."

"No please, don't apologise. It was nice to have some human contact again."

"You don't deserve what you're going through Erin, it will get easier with time…I'm sure of it."

"I really hope so." She smiled.

"I should probably go, I…."

"Do you have too?"

"You mean you want me to stay."

"Please Agent Hotchner, the last thing I want is to be on my own."

"Well if I'm to stay, it's Aaron."

"Okay….Aaron."

She leaned in and kissed him again, smiling into the kiss as he pulled her closer. For the first time in a long time she felt safe.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**So happy people are liking this one….JadedSapphireRose, thank you for the push to write it. Anymore in the future, let me know xx**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Erin's grandfather clock in the hall began to chime, startling her in that moment. She flinched, causing Aaron to open his eyes and looked down at her.

"You okay?"

"Sorry, the chiming startled me." She smiled, looking up at him.

"How long have we been asleep?"

"It's just after 6am."

Erin moved from Aaron's arms to stretch, letting out a small groan as she did so.

"It wasn't such a good idea to fall asleep on your couch, was it?" He smiled.

"Not for my back perhaps but for the rest of me….it was lovely. Aaron, thank you for staying with me last night."

He sat up and leaned closer to her, placing a small kiss to her cheek.

"I'm glad you asked me to stay last night, I was a little apprehensive about leaving you."

"What do you imagine today will bring for me?"

"You know I can't answer that one, but whatever happens…I'll be right here with you."

"What is this?" She asked, quietly.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

"This, us here last night? Was this just a colleague comforting a colleague or something more? Listen to me, I sound like a teenager." She laughed.

"No, listen don't apologise. I don't know what last night was if I'm honest, I know I like you but you are Dave's Ex and he might have an issue if you and I were to start seeing one another."

"David doesn't have any right to be angry or jealous, not after the way he's been towards me."

"Yes, but you know why he's been behaving the way he has."

"I understand his anger but to break up with me, he clearly didn't care for me as much as I thought. If her had, he'd have fought for me."

"Let's concentrate on getting the Team talking to you again, for now at least. I do like you Erin, a lot but I don't want to rush into anything. I want us to take our time, get to know each other. Introduce you to Jack, if you like?"

"I'd love that Aaron, how about I make us some breakfast?"

"That would be good." He smiled.

She quickly kissed him before getting up and heading into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

…

Derek Morgan walked into the bullpen to see everyone at their desks, all looking about as happy as he did to be there.

"Hey, rough night for everyone then was it?" He asked.

"Henry's caught some bug from school, Will's out of town so I've been up all night will him."

"Did you do much thinking about Strauss?"

"Some, you?"

"I don't think I had much choice, did I?"

"Well I thought a lot about what she said yesterday and I happen to agree with her." Reid spoke up.

"You do, I'm surprised Spence. After seeing how hurt you were by Emily, I thought you'd have taken a lot of convincing."

"So did I but last night, well I decided to stop by Strauss house."

"You spoke to Erin?" Alex asked.

"No, I was going too but I happened to look in the window before knocking and she already had company, Hotch was there."

"Aaron was with Erin?" Dave asked, shock in his voice.

"Yeah, she looked like she was crying, from what I saw."

"What was Hotch doing?" JJ asked.

"Holding her, comforting her by the looks of things."

"Oh my god, Garcia was right. We've treated Erin badly." Alex added.

"Will you lot listen to yourselves, Erin betrayed us. She made us all believe she was dead for crying out loud. She deserves to suffer a little." Dave moaned.

"Come on Rossi, it's been nearly 3 months now. I think the silent treatment has gone on long enough, the Woman's clearly suffered enough." Derek added.

"I can't do this, I need more time. Tell Garcia I'm sorry but I have to go, I already missed my earlier flight."

"Dave come on, stay. Just talk to her." Alex pleaded.

"You know Alex…I'm surprised that you're forgiving her after what she did to you."

"Well like Morgan said, she's suffered enough."

"Not as far as I'm concerned."

They all watched as Dave walked off, leaving them all sitting ready to confront Penelope.

…

Penelope Garcia entered the bullpen half an hour later to see her Friends waiting for her. JJ was on her feet as soon as she approached them.

"Hey Garcia…"

"JJ, morning everyone. Well, have you all had enough time to digest everything I said last night?"

They all looked around at one another as Penelope watched them all closely.

"We have Baby Girl and we agree with you."

"You do." Surprised that they'd agree so easily.

"Strauss deserves a second chance and we're all willing to give it to her." JJ added.

"I know I've treated Erin pretty badly since I arrived and I know we were finally making some head way and I don't want to lose that, we're all in Penelope." Alex smiled.

"Where's Rossi?" She asked, suddenly aware of his absence.

She looked at them all and noticed the strange look Morgan and JJ were giving one another.

"Guys….where is he?"

"Garcia, he's gone."

"What do mean he's gone?"

"He was here earlier while we were all discussing this situation and whilst the rest of us agree that she should be given another chance…well, Rossi just can't forgive her….at least not right now." JJ answered.

"He is unbelievable, for god sake he loved her. You don't suddenly stop."

"Baby Girl, Strauss was gone for over 6 months. We all believed she was dead, Rossi moved on. You saw for yourself how hard it was for him, dealing with her death…her Kids. He was finally back in some normality and then she came back. For him it will take a lot more time, you gotta be patient."

"I might drop by tonight, apologise for my outburst yesterday."

"Oh, he won't be there." Reid said.

"Why, where's he gone?"

"He had a trip planned, remember. Let him have his time on his own for a week or so…then talk to him. Give him time yeah." JJ said.

"I guess you're right, well at least you guys are all on board. Thanks, it means a lot, not just to me but Erin as well." She smiled.

"Hey speaking of Strauss, what's going on with her and Hotch?" Derek asked.

"Nothing why?"

"Reid went over to Strauss last night to talk to her and well, he saw them together."

"I know he drove her home, she was pretty upset last night. He probably stayed a while to keep her company."

"They looked really close." Spencer said.

"So what if they were, I'm not saying anything's going on but if there is then let them. They've both been through a lot with this job, they might be good for each other."

"Strauss and Hotch." Derek replied.

"Listen sugar, we all need someone. Sometimes the one person you really need has been right in front of you all along."

Penelope couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped her lips when she saw them all look at her in surprise.

"Come on you lot, let's get some coffee. God knows I could use one."

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Aaron has escorted Erin to her office before he had made his way along the corridor and entered the bullpen, everyone looked up when he entered…Penelope being the first one to talk.

"Morning Boss, everything okay?" She smiled.

"Good morning Garcia, yeah everything's fine thank you."

"Good, that's good."

It didn't take long for Aaron to notice the looks his Team were giving him.

"Is there something on your minds?"

"Erm, how's Chief Strauss?" Penelope asked.

"Better than yesterday, I was just in her office and she's doing fine."

"You….just saw her, did you?" JJ added.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry Hotch, it's just I went around to Chief Strauss place last night to apologise for our behaviour and I saw you with her." Reid replied.

"I see."

"Not that it's any of our business." Alex smiled.

"Come on Boss Man, something goin' on with you and Strauss?" Derek asked.

"Look, she was upset last night. She just wanted someone to talk too, that's all. Erin and I are just friends." He said, as he walked away.

"I guess we were wrong." Spence said.

"No way man, he has it bad."

"Morgan you heard what he said." JJ smiled.

"Yeah I heard him but in the whole time we've known him, when have you ever heard him call her Erin. He's never used her by her first name, certainly not in front of us."

"My god he's totally right, aww he's got it bad. This so wonderful." Penelope smiled.

"Always the romantic Garcia." Alex smiled.

"Always sugar." She giggled, walking away.

…

It was just after lunch when JJ knocked on Aaron's door and came inside.

"Hotch, you got a minute?"

"Sure, everything okay?"

"Fine, so the others and I were talking and we were thinking about going to the bar down the road after work. We were thinking about inviting Chief Strauss to try and make amends for our behaviour towards her."

"Right….well, it sounds like a good idea."

"You think so."

"She needs to take her mind of this place and well, Dave."

"Look, I know you said you were just friends but you and Strauss, there is more….isn't there?"

"I did stay the night but we both ended up falling asleep on her couch after we talked, nothing happened."

"But you did want it too?"

"I won't deny that I don't find her attractive and yes I do feel something for her but….until this mess with Dave is sorted JJ..."

"That's his problem, not yours. She needs to get back to some normality, put Rossi behind her."

"I'm happy to be her friend for now."

"Okay, so will I ask her about tonight or do you want too?"

"I'll do it, what time?"

"Six okay?"

"Fine."

"Great." She smiled, as she walked out the room.

Aaron waited a few minutes before he left and went along to Erin's office, he stood in the doorway of her office watching her as she fiddled with some cable on her printer and cursing at it. He let out a small laugh, causing her to turn around quickly.

"You find my technical difficulties amusing do you?"

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Would you mind?"

He walked over to her and took the cable from her hand and turned the machine around to get a better look and found where the cable went and quickly plugged it in. The machine immediately began printing the reports Erin wanted.

"Thank you for what." She smiled.

"You're welcome; listen could I have a quick word?"

"Certainly, is something wrong?" Her features showing worry.

"No, actually what I have to ask you is a good thing."

"Oh, alright then."

"JJ was just in my office and they've invited you out tonight, just to the bar down the road. It's their way of an apology for the way they've treated you."

"They don't have to do that."

"Let them."

"Will you be there?" She asked, shyly.

"Of course I'll be there, I wouldn't leave you to handle them on your own."

"Thank you Aaron." She smiled.

"So, I'll come by here just before Six okay."

"That sounds great, thank you."

"I'll see you later." He smiled, before kissing her cheek and leaving.

…

Aaron and Erin entered the bar to find everyone seated at two of the tables by the window, they all offered her a smile when she came up to them.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome Chief Strauss, can I get you a drink?" Spence asked.

"Just an orange juice thanks."

"I'll help you with the drinks Spence." JJ smiled.

Aaron took a seat beside Erin at the table as Penelope and Derek sat opposite them with Alex.

"Are you feeling better today sweetie?" Penelope asked her.

"Much better Penelope, thank you."

JJ and Spence returned with everyone's drinks and sat them all down.

"I got you a Budweiser Hotch, is that okay." JJ asked.

"Perfect."

Everyone sat around the table and could see how nervous Erin looked, Aaron took hold of her hand under the table in support.

"Erin, the reason we asked you here tonight was really to apologise for our recent behaviour towards you, it was uncalled for." Alex smiled.

"No Alex…it wasn't. You had every right to be angry with me, betrayed…all of you. After what you all went through with Emily, well…I shouldn't have done the same thing. I needed Curtis to believe I was dead in order to protect you all."

"We see that now Ma'am, we are so very sorry…all of us." Derek smiled.

"Not quite all Agent Morgan."

He immediately saw the hurt in Erin's eyes when it hit him who she was referring too.

"Oh hunni, just give Rossi some time. He'll come around, I promise." Penelope smiled, sliding over to hug her.

"Thank you for your kind words Penelope."

"Come on you lot, enough misery. Let's change the subject for the rest of the night shall we." Aaron spoke up.

"Okay Mr Boss Man, let's talk about you and Erin." Penelope smirked.

"Garcia…." He warned.

"It's fine Aaron, he's been a great support Penelope and for now that's enough." Erin smiled at him.

"Okay sweetness, I'll leave it alone…for now." She smiled

…

They were on their third lot of drinks when Alex had nipped to the toilet, Erin saw her leave and decided to follow her. When she went inside, Alex was drying her eyes.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Erin, hey…sorry I was just…."

"Crying?"

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologise for that, are you okay?"

Alex threw the paper towel into the bin and began to fiddle with her ring on her hand for a moment before she looked up at Erin.

"You scared the hell out of us Erin." Alex sniffed.

"I know, I'm so very sorry."

"When you walked back through those office doors 6 months ago, I can't begin to describe how happy I was to see you again."

"You know why I had to do it though?"

"I know, I just felt so angry. You and I were finally back to some form of friendship and then you were gone."

Erin moved in and pulled Alex into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Alex, I am so sorry. I really am, I never meant to cause so much hurt amongst the Team. I didn't realise I'd have such a huge effect on everyone."

"Why would you think that?" She asked, pulling back.

"I was never the most popular Section Chief, was I?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Dave will never forgive me Alex."

"He will, his pride is hurt that's all. By the way, I'm sorry about the bar….we never thought about your drinking problem when we though of it."

"Don't be silly, I have to accept it and deal with it. It helps that I have support."

"Hotch?"

"All of you." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something, I won't repeat it to anyone I promise?"

"Go on."

"You and Hotch, I know you said out there that you're just friends but…..you feel more than that, don't you?"

"I do, so does he but he wants Dave's approval I think."

"David Rossi doesn't deserve to be jealous."

"That's what I said."

"So put Rossi out of your mind and go for it, Hotch is a great guy….you'd be good together."

"Thank you Alex." She smiled.

"We should get back out there, come on."

Alex took hold of Erin's arm as the pair went back out to join the others.

…

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

The night drew on and before they knew it, it was almost midnight. JJ, Alex and Reid were the first ones to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes, Alex took Erin aside for a few minutes.

"Hey, what we discussed in the ladies. I meant it, don't hold back on Rossi's account. The guy had his chance and he blew it, there's a man over there that has strong feelings for you. You've both been through a lot doing this job…you both deserve some happiness."

"Thank you Alex, it means a lot."

Alex gave her arm a small squeeze before walking away. Erin came back over and joined Aaron, Penelope and Morgan at the table.

"So, just us couples left huh." Penelope smiled.

"Actually Garcia, if you don't mind I think we might head off too. That is if Erin doesn't mind?"

"I am actually a little tired, I'm not as young as I used to be." Erin smiled.

"Oh hunni it's fine, we understand…don't we Derek?"

"Yeah no worries, it's been a long day."

"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow."

Aaron helped Erin up and they left the bar.

"Aren't they just the sweetest together?" Penelope giggled.

"They do seem happy Baby Girl."

"Who'd have thought it, Strauss and Hotch."

"I know, Rossi doesn't realise how good he had it."

"Hey come on, you gotta see it from his point of view. Remember how hard it was when Emily came back, Rossi was in love with Strauss…it had to hurt the guy."

"Mmmm, I guess you're right. Come on sweetness, go buy your Baby Girl another drink."

"Yes Ma'am."

…

Aaron and Erin walked along the deserted streets as they waited for a cab to drive by, Aaron saw Erin shiver slightly and moved to put his arm around her…bringing her closer to him. She smiled and looked up at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we sit down for a few minutes, there should be a cab soon enough."

They came and sat down on a bench as they stared up at the night sky, Erin leaned back into him…enjoying the feeling of him beside her.

"Thank you for tonight Aaron, I had fun."

"Wasn't bad, was it?"

"It seems strange…."

"What does?"

"Sitting here, on one of these. I nearly died on one of these."

"Do you want to carry on walking?"

"No, don't be silly. It's only a bench Aaron. I am enjoying our time together though."

He looked down at her and gave her a warm smile before he leaned down and placed a small kiss to her soft lips.

"Do you have to go home tonight Aaron?"

"Jack's at his Aunt's for the evening so yeah I could stay if you want me too, I don't mind the sofa."

"Oh, no I….I didn't mean the sofa….or the guest room. I meant with me."

"Erin are you sure, you're still very vulnerable and Dave is….."

"Aaron, pardon my language but I don't give a shit what David thinks. He chose to leave me, to hold my departure against me for as long as he can. I'm certainly not going to wait around for him to forgive me. You were there for me when I really needed someone and I've come to care for you."

"I care about you too."

They sat quietly as he gently rubbed the knuckle of her hand in a soothing manner. Aaron saw a cab coming towards them and he quickly got up and hailed it, he helped Erin inside before giving the driver Erin's address.

…

Dave sat in his hotel room, the sun beaming in. His trip to Spain wasn't as fun as he thought it would be, slender arms came around him as he too a drink of bourbon.

"Davey, why don't we go for a walk along the beach or something. It's a nice day to be stuck in doors.

"No thanks Bella, I'm not in the mood. You go though, I could do with a nap."

"Fine…..just don't go spending all day in here and don't drink anymore."

"Melinda."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being here with me."

"What are book editors for."

"You know what I mean."

"Davey, I don't know what the hell's going on with you right now, but whatever it is…..you need to get over it. I'm not spending the rest of this trip with you in a sulk."

"I'll be fine after a sleep Bella."

"See that you are darling."

…

The cab pulled up outside Erin's house as Aaron paid the cab driver before helping her out. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her up the path, she got out her keys and unlocked the door before stepping inside. He took of his jacket and then helped Erin to remove hers before they walked through to the kitchen.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He smiled.

He stood at the end of the counter watching her as she prepared their coffee, compared to the way she behaved in the office…seeing her play the domestic goddess was knew to him but he liked it. He came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into him.

"I thought you wanted coffee."

"I do…but I want you more."

She turned around to face him and brought her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him.

"What would I have done without you?" She whispered in his ear.

"I'm just glad I was here to help you."

She let go of her grasp on him and took hold of his hand, taking him down the hallway to her room. Aaron stood in the doorway as she walked over to her bedside and turned on the lamp and closed the curtains. She offered a small smile before walking back over to him, he drew her in and kissed her more forcefully than before.

"Erin, you are sure about this. I don't want to rush you."

"You won't, I'm fine. Having you here with me, it helps…a lot."

They continued to kiss as they walked backwards to her bed, falling onto it when Erin's back legs hit the end. Aaron let out a yelp when his knee cam in contact with the wood on the side of the bed.

"Oh my god, are you alright Aaron."

"Yeah fine, think I might have a bruise tomorrow through." He smirked.

"God I'm so sorry." She laughed.

"Don't be….I think it's gonna be worth it."

…

Penelope pulled her robe tightly around her and but a band in her hair as she exited the shower.

"Hey Baby Girl, where do you keep the cocoa?" Derek yelled from the kitchen.

"Top cupboard hunni, next to the marshmallows."

"Oh yeah, got it….thanks."

She came into the kitchen and watched as Derek prepared the cocoa for them.

"I thought we were heading to bed, it's nearly 2am." She said.

"Just a little something to keep us warm." He grinned.

"Oh yeah, I thought we had enough to keep us warm at night." She winked, as she came over to him.

"Oh Penelope, what would I do without you."

"Pray you never have to fine our Sugar, come on…lets take these through to the bedroom huh."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

…

To Be Continued….


End file.
